


Fear of Words(And Death)

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [9]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Drew is a hero, Drew knows cars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alteration of the bus scene. I think Blair and Drew, especially Drew, should have had a bigger role in this EP. AND the season in general. Sorry I haven't posted in forever. They were making me happy for a few weeks(2) but I've been busy getting into a groove with school and such. So I'm posting two tonight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blair's POV

I felt bad for leaving Jessie and Alex to deal with Amy’s possession, but we need to get the kids out of here as fast as we can. At least Drew’s with me. I don’t know what I’d do if he was helping them and I didn’t know if he was ok.

After we took off on the bus. I couldn’t really think straight. Worrying about Jessie, Alex, and Amy. And the kids. Drew came over and sat beside me. He put his hand over mine.

“They’re gonna be ok. And so are we.” I smiled at him.

“You really think so?” He smiled back that gorgeous smile.

“Yeah. I do.” Drew intertwined our fingers and put his arm over my shoulder. It was an interesting position, but it felt so good and right. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I was so glad that I realized how stupid I was being. Drew was the perfect guy for me. Nothing else mattered. We’d figure everything else out after this nightmare.

The bus stopped suddenly. Drew and I went flying into the seat. Then there was screaming. When I righted myself and looked around, there was blood everywhere.

“What the hell!” Drew yelled.

“Everyone. Everyone just calm down. Calm down.” Drew and I were trying to get the kids to stop screaming. The bus driver left to see what was going on. We were all waiting with bated breath when he was thrown up against the window and drug off. I grabbed Drew’s arm. Because what the actual fuck! He pulled me into a sort of hug while he was trying to get the kids to stop screaming again. That’s when I shook it off. I’m a councilor. I should be helping the kids not freaking out.

We were standing around trying to keep the kids calm when there were scratching noises. The thing wrote LET ME OUT in blood. And then the bus started to shake and the kids were screaming again.

“What the hell is out there?” I don’t know how Drew is being so strong when I’m falling apart at the seams.

“I don’t know.” Deb was calm too. Damn I’m bad at this.

“Well it’s going to bust in here if we don’t do something.” I was really trying to stay calm but it was getting increasingly harder. “We have to save these kids.”

“They’ll be safer here. I’ll try and buy you some time.”

“Wait, Deb?” She couldn’t really be thinking about going out there.

“The second you get this thing going you get the kids out of here. No matter what.”

“Deb?” Drew grabbed her shoulder.

“Promise.” Drew let her go.

“We promise.” Seriously how was he so calm?!

“Shut the door behind me.” Then she was gone. Drew ran up to close the door as fast as he could.

Drew kept trying but the engine wouldn’t turn over. “Damn it!”

“Don’t worry kids. We’re going to get you out of here. Come on, Babe. We can do this.” I can’t believe I just called him Babe. Would he be mad? Was that to soon? I mean we weren’t even technically dating. We weren’t official. I can freak out about that later. Right now helping these kids is what’s important.

“I think I know what the problem is.” A smile came to his face.

“And?” Of course he would figure out what the problem is. He’s just that amazing.

“I have to go and see if I’m right.” What?

“Like hell you are!” He looked at me with understanding and determination.

“Blair. If I’m right I can fix it easy and then we’re on our way.” And what if you’re wrong? What if you die?

“I’ll go.” Drew chuckled at that.

“Do you know anything about engines?” He made a good point.

“No. But you can tell me what to do and I-”

Drew cut me off with a kiss. It felt so good to have his lips on mine. Then they were gone.

“Close the door behind me.” I knew I had lost the argument. He was going to be the hero. Like he could be anything else. Before he left I grabbed his arm.

“Yeah.” He looked at me with concern. I wanted to say I love you, but I knew it was far too soon. What if it was just in the moment? What if I didn’t really feel it?

“Be careful.” At least that’s what I told myself. I knew I felt it. But I was to afraid of what that meant. What if he didn’t say it back? What if he did but didn’t really mean it?

“I will.” Drew smiled up at me, grabbed one of the gallons of water, and left me with one last kiss before stepping off the bus. I closed the door. What if he died before he knew the truth?

The worry and fear was killing me. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like multiple eternities. Then I heard.

“Start her up!” Oh thank god. I turned the key and the bus started.

“Fuck yeah!” God. He was cute.

“I just need to clean off the windshield.” I could hear him climbing onto the hood of the bus. Then there was water washing away the blood. And something else. Was that Drew’s flannel? Should it be taking this long? Then I could finally see his beautiful face. He was fine. And alive.

Drew clamored off the hood. “I need to see if the other busses are overheated too!” No! I just wanted him back in here. Where it was safe.

“Ok!” It took another eternity for him to make it back to the bus.

“Open up!” I opened the door and gasped. Drew was covered in blood. It was in his hair and all over his clothes. On his hands, arms, and face. He had discarded his flannel. And all I could think was. HOT! I’d never seen him without long sleeves before. He was lean, but hot. Really hot.

“How can you be covered in blood and still be sexy?” Whoops. Did I say that out loud? Some of the kids giggled. Drew raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“I think that might say something about you. Not me.” I blushed and got up to hug him. Wrapping around him tighter than necessary.

“Never do that again.” I could feel his smile grow on my neck.

“No promises.” His breath ghosting my skin made me shiver.

“Let’s go home.” I said as he took the driver’s seat. He smiled up at me and pushed the gas.


	2. Drew's P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp tries to make Drew face his demons.

I didn’t want to leave Jessie to deal with Amy’s possession, but at least the guys were there with her. I hated to say it but I was glad they were there and not Blair. I would just be freaking out the whole time, wondering if he was ok.  
I looked over at him and saw how scared he was. So I went over to comfort him.  
“They’re gonna be ok. And so are we.” Blair smiled down at me.  
“You really think so?” I had to smile back. I mean how can you not when Blair’s involved.  
“Yeah. I do.” I intertwined our fingers and put my arm over his shoulder.  
I’d only ever done this with Evany, Dex, and Rory. It was kind of nice to be able to hold someone like that again. It was Evany’s favorite way to be held. I felt kind of bad about it. It was like I was cheating, but I wasn’t. Evany is gone and she’s never coming back. She would want me to be happy. She wouldn’t be mad that I was doing our special thing with Blair. I know that, but I still wish I could ask her. I think she’d really like Blair. I couldn’t stop smiling thinking about if Evany, Dex, and Rory were here. The times we would have had this summer.  
Blair’s head was on my shoulder and his eyes were closed. He looked so cute like that. I’m so glad I forgave him. I couldn’t think of wanting to be anywhere but with Blair in my arms. I knew we were going to have some problems down the road. With the whole physical thing, but we can figure all that out after this is over.  
The bus stopped suddenly. We went flying into the seat. Then there was screaming. I looked up, my arm still wrapped around Blair, and saw there was blood everywhere.  
“What the hell!” I yelled as I got up to try and calm the kids down.  
“Everyone. Everyone just calm down. Calm down.” The kids wouldn’t stop screaming. The bus driver left to see what we had hit. Everything was really quiet until he was thrown up against the window and drug off. Blair grabbed my arm and I pulled into a half hug to try to give him comfort. While, also trying to get the kids to stop screaming again. Blair seemed to come back to himself after a few seconds. Stepping away from me so he could help the kids in the back. Part of me wanted to pull him back into my arms, but I knew helping the kids was more important.  
It had been awhile since anything had happened. There was scratching and the bus was shaking. Then in the blood on the window slowly appeared the words LET ME OUT.  
“What the hell is out there?” I was trying to keep calm to keep the kids from freaking out. I also noticed that Blair was holding it together so well. I had to be strong for the kids and for him.  
“I don’t know.” Deb was trying to stay calm too. I know the bus driver was her friend so she must be going through a lot of emotions right now. Maybe she really was meant to do this director thing.  
“Well it’s going to bust in here if we don’t do something.” Blair sounded like he was trying not to scream along with the kids. “We have to save these kids.” His voice was scared and shaky. I just wanted to hold him and make him feel safe, but he was right. It was about the kids.  
“They’ll be safer here. I’ll try and buy you some time.” I knew exactly what she was thinking. Because I was thinking it too. If it came down to saving these kids, and Blair, I would do anything it took.  
“Wait, Deb?” Blair obviously drew the same conclusion I did.  
“The second you get this thing going you get the kids out of here. No matter what.” I could see it in Deb’s eyes. She didn’t think she was getting out, and she accepted that fact.  
“Deb?” I grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. I wanted her to see how much I appreciated what she was about to do.  
“Promise.” I could tell it wasn’t a question. She knew I would do it. I let her go then.  
“We promise.” Deb smiled at me. Probably her last smile.  
“Shut the door behind me.” With one last look into each other’s eyes she was gone. I ran up to close the door as fast as I could. We couldn’t risk that thing getting in here.  
I kept trying over and over but the engine just won’t turn over. “Damn it!”  
“Don’t worry kids. We’re going to get you out of here. Come on, Babe. We can do this.” Oh my god. Blair just called me Babe! We’re not even officially dating yet. Was it a fluke? Did he not mean it? It felt so good to hear those words fall from his lips. It struck something deep within me. Focus Drew. Oh my god how could I have been so stupid. The bus sounded just like when my dad’s old jeep would overheat. The bus is overheated! I can totally fix that!  
“I think I know what the problem is.” A smile crept onto my face. I can’t believe I figured it out!  
“And?” Blair looked at me excited and curious. But what if I was wrong?  
“I have to go and see if I’m right.” Blair looked at me like I was crazy.  
“Like hell you are!” It was sweet that he was so concerned. I had to make him see that this was our only option.  
“Blair. If I’m right I can fix it easy and then we’re on our way.” If I’m wrong I could die. If I’m right I could die. But that’s a risk I’m willing to take. For these kids. And for Blair. Whatever it takes. I will save them.  
“I’ll go.” I had to laugh at that. Like hell I was letting I was letting that happen, Though he was probably think the exact same thing as me. So I came up with the first excuse I could.  
“Do you know anything about engines?” I could see in his face that he didn’t.  
“No. But you can tell me what to do and I-”  
I cut him off with a kiss. Though telling him what to do wouldn’t be difficult I wasn’t going to let him risk his life. Not when I can risk mine. I pulled away.  
“Close the door behind me.” There was no way Blair was winning this one. I would do almost anything for him, but I wouldn’t let him die. I have to be the hero. As I went to grab the water jug Blair stopped me.  
“Yeah.” He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. I wonder if he wanted to say the same thing I did. I love you. I wish he had said it because I was to afraid to. Afraid he wouldn’t say it back. Or worse he didn’t feel it back. What if he thought it was just spur of the moment? What if he didn’t believe me?  
“Be careful.” I knew that’s not what he wanted to say, but it couldn’t be I love you. I wasn’t lucky enough for that.  
“I will.” I had to smile at him. What if this was the last time I saw his beautiful face. I grabbed the water and gave Blair one more, hopefully not last, kiss. I heard the door close behind me. I finally allowed myself to breathe a shaky breath.  
I walked over to the front of the bus. There was smoke coming out from under the hood. Looks like my theory was right. I touched the top of the hood to see if the metal was cool. Thank God. I put my foot on the front bumper and tried to lift myself up, but quickly slipped in the blood on the hood and fell on my ass. Ow. My hands were covered in blood. I took off my flannel to wipe my hands off and used it to grip as I pulled myself up on the bumper. When I got it unlocked I pushed the hood up and put the hood prop in place. I had to lean back to keep the smoke out of my face. Yup I was right. I jumped down to pick up the water. As I was bending over I heard shuffling in the woods behind me.  
I spun around as fast as I could, gripping tighter to the water jug. I realized I had to work fast. I grasped the front of the bus and with jug in hand heaved myself back up onto the bumper. I took off the radiator cap and check that the water was warm. I poured some water into the radiator and replaced the cap. After putting the hood prop down I closed and latched the hood. I pushed my hair out of my face forgetting about the blood momentarily. Just great. I tied my flannel around my waist.  
“Start her up!” I could feel the engine rumble beneath me.  
“Fuck yeah!” Oh thank god that worked. I was about to jump down when I realized the windshield was covered in blood.  
“I just need to clean off the windshield.”  
“Drewww.” That’s impossible. I turn to the right and see Dex leaning up against a tree. I close my eyes and turn my head forward.  
“You’re not real. You’re not real.” I open my eyes and climb onto the hood. Getting blood all over me in the process.  
“We’re very real.” My head snaps to the left and there’s Rory.  
“This can’t be happening.”  
“Oh, it’s happening.” And now Evany’s here. Great.  
“Don’t look. Don’t look.”  
“What we’re not family anymore.” Dex said with mock hurt.  
“Yeah Drew. What happened to, ‘Till the world ends’.” Rory chuckled.  
“You betrayed me Drew. A few months and you already found someone new.” Blair!  
“That’s it.” If I can get to Blair I can make them go away. I threw water on the windshield and ripped my flannel off my waist.  
“Get him!”  
All of a sudden they were right on me. Rory and Dex grabbed my arms as I tried to use the flannel to wipe off the windshield.  
“You can’t run away from your demons Drew. You have to face them.” Her hand was on my neck. Breath in my ear with a menacing tone.  
“Not today I don’t.” I threw my head back and it collided with hers. I heard her fall to the ground. I used the guys force against them as I yanked my arms forward making their heads collided too. They fell to the sides.  
“You guys taught me that.” I smirked as I finished wiping the windshield. When I saw Blair’s face it lit up and so did mine. And I knew they were gone, because they weren’t real and Blair was.  
I got off the hood with as much grace as I could muster. “I need to see if the other busses are overheated too!” I really hope they don’t come back. Just think about Blair.  
“Ok!” When I made it to the next bus I couldn’t see any smoke and there wasn’t even blood anywhere. I could see Marco in the window, his eyes wide.  
“You good!” He quickly nodded. I went to check the next bus with the same result. Noah looked impressed and Audrey was smirking. They gave me a thumbs up. The last bus was fine too. I guess the road’s just too small, so they couldn’t go around us. I trudge back to the first bus, glad that my demons stayed buried for the time being.  
“Open up!” When the door opened Blair’s eyes widened and his mouth was slack jawed.  
“How can you be covered in blood and still be sexy?” I blush but he probably couldn’t see it due to all the blood. I try to laugh it off..  
“I think that might say something about you. Not me.” Blair ran into my arms and squeezed so tight I couldn’t breathe. But it felt really good so I hugged back just as tight. I really thought I might not see him again.  
“Never do that again.” I smiled into the crook of his neck.  
“No promises.” I could feel him shiver when I spoke.  
“Let’s go home.” And with that I took the driver’s seat and we went on our way.


End file.
